


Facing Nightmares

by muguiwara95



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguiwara95/pseuds/muguiwara95
Summary: Type has encountered his worst nightmare. How is he gonna face it?TharnType story.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 247





	Facing Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this little one-shot.
> 
> English is not my first language, so expect some mistakes.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @KlovesBl

**POV Type**

I could say I’m very happy.

I’m a normal young man, that goes to college, has tons of friends, and a life anyone could ask for.

It’s been three years since I’ve been this happy.

I hate to think about it, but my life wasn’t like this back then. And a big part of the reason was…

“Ai’Type! Are you gonna hit the shower?”

I snapped out of my thoughts as I stop paying attention to the football match on the TV. I turned around, just to see my asshole of a boyfriend looking at me expectantly.

 _What did he say?_

“What?” I asked.

“The shower Type. Aren’t you going to take a bath?” Tharn was smiling by the end of the sentence.

Asshole.

“Let me finish the match. It’s almost over”

Tharn hummed and came to sit next to me on the couch. He was drying his wet hair with a towel. The action got me watching his moves instead of the TV. The jerk was handsome. There was no denying that particular fact.

I remember the first time I saw him. With his western look and handsome smile, there was no way for me to deny how hot he is. I should have known back then.

“Like what you see, na Ai’Type?” his jackass smile was on full power as he turned to look at me “Didn’t you tell me you wanna finish watching the match?”

I continued watching him. My eyes went from his hair to his face, then his neck, the adam’s apple I loved to bite, his collarbone, his shoulders…

 _Damn, he is hot._

That was one of the reasons why I fell for this guy. He’s just too handsome. It was almost unfair.

I took the remote and turned the TV off. Tharn dropped the towel to his shoulders and looked at me questionably. Without taking my eyes off him, I moved until I was on top of him.

“The match?” my boyfriend asked me with a knowing smile.

“I can watch it later” I didn’t care about the game anymore.

“Type, I already took a bath” Tharn tried to push me off him, but didn’t use that much strength.

I moved my mouth to his neck and left little butterfly kisses there. With my hand, I grabbed the hair of his nape.

“Take another one with me then”

I felt more than saw his smile.

“Khrub wifey” he said as he took my shirt and pulled off me.

This was gonna be fun.

\------------------------------------------**----------------------------------------

“How many did you say?” I said over the phone.

“We need two americanos, two lattes, and a strawberry smoothie” my friend Techno told me.

I was given the task of buying some drinks for the study crew, aka my idiotic friends. They only thought about football, so when the exam period came, they always looked for me to save their asses. I might not look like it, but I’m very smart and I did well with all my subjects in school. I don’t like having to worry about one thing when I’m playing football. But that’s just how I’m.

So when the idiotic gang started to complain about being thirsty, Techno said I should go buy it as they were occupied studying.

 _“Every second counts Ai’Type”_

_Yeah… sure Ai’No._

I went inside a new coffee shop near the campus. It used to be a restaurant, but now it was the kind of place where they only served drinks and some sweets. Not my kind of place, but Techno told me to come here because he was craving one of its smoothies.

 _What are you No, pregnant?_

I went to the counter looking down at my wallet.

“Hi, I want…” my words trailed off as I looked up.

In front of me was a lovely lady, the cashier I assume, but that wasn’t what took my attention. Behind her was a man on top of a stool. I could only look at his profile but I knew that face.

“Kha? Can I help you?” the lady said to me as she looked to where my eyes where staring “Ah! We had a leak in the ceiling, so we called someone to fix it” she said, oblivious of what was going on with me.

Then the man turned around and looked at me.

Those eyes.

The same eyes I used to see in my dreams.

My nightmares.

 _Move, you idiot!_

My body was frozen. I couldn’t do anything. Terror invaded my being as I was transported to that time 10 years ago.

_“Wanna play with me, kiddo?”_

I started to heavily breathe.

 _I’m not a kid anymore. Fight! Do something!_

But I couldn’t make my body do anything. I couldn’t make my mouth say something, so I just took off without saying a word.

\-------------------------------------------**---------------------------------------

**POV Tharn**

Type was weird.

Well… weirder.

It’s been a week since he started acting that way. Everything was normal a couple of days ago. But somehow things started to change as the days went by.

He was silent all the time, always in his head. He was always wearing a gloomy expression on his face. There was nothing that could make him smile. He hasn’t smiled in a whole week.

We haven’t had sex either. Not that I’m complaining. I wouldn’t do that to him in that state. It’s obvious that sex was the last thing on his mind. But it was rare still, as Type was almost always the one who started things.

Another thing that changed was the nights.

Type started having nightmares again.

He hasn’t had them since the early stage of their relationship. I remember how they used to be. But now they were worse.

Type would turn, twist and move all night. He would cry and scream sometimes in the middle of the night, sometimes calling my name sometimes calling his father. And then he would wake, sweating and breathing heavily as his wild eyes scan the room, as he is seeing something completely different as me. I would hug him, talk to him, calm him down.

We haven’t been able to sleep. Neither of us. He because of the nightmares, me because I was so worried he was going to have a nightmare that sleep escaped me.

And every time I asked him if something was wrong he would answer the same thing.

 _“I’m fine Tharn. Go mind your business”_

Even with three years of relationship, there were times when Type would hide things from me.

I was in our apartment, doing some homework while waiting for my boyfriend to arrive. We decided we were going to find something to eat together.

As I was finishing my last assignment, my cellphone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw a name that rarely called me.

 ****Techno calling…** ** ****

With an odd feeling, I picked up the call.

“Hey Ai’No. What’s up?”

“Tharn, I need you to stay calm, ok?”

There was no way I was gonna stay calm if he tells me that.

“What happened?” my heart rate went up high in seconds.

“Type passed out today at practice. I took him to the campus doctor to get him checked”

“I’m on my way” I said as I hung up.

\-----------------------------------**------------------------------------

“Ai’Tharn I told you I’m fine” Type said as we got inside our home.

“You passed out, don’t tell me you’re fine!” I was beyond frustrated with my boyfriend. He still refused to tell me what was wrong with him.

“I just played football without eating first that’s all” he insisted.

“The doctor said you’re lacking sleeping” I looked at the dark circles under his eyes.

“I’ll be fine if I sleep. You worry too much” Type took his towel and went to the bathroom.

I was beyond worried. Type looked worn out and tired. He looked thinner too. I thought of the times I saw my boyfriend eat that week. I got even more worried when I realized… I couldn’t remember a lot of them. We had dinner together sometimes, but I always got home later than him.

Wasn’t he eating?

Type got out of the bathroom wearing his boxers and drying his chest with a towel. I was still standing in the middle of the room, with a frown on my face.

“What are you doing there? Go take a shower” Type said as he looked at me with interest in his eyes.

“Don’t even think about it. You’re going to rest tonight. No funny business”

“Fine. Big baby” Type snorted as he moved to our bed.

When I made sure he was in bed, I took a towel and went to the bathroom. After I finished showering, I got out and found my stubborn boyfriend sleeping. I lay down next to him, willing to watch his sleep, but before I knew it, I fell asleep too.

\-------------------------------------**---------------------------------

“Go away!”

I slowly woke up from my sleep, as Type’s voice came into my mind. Fuck, I fell asleep. A movement made me look at my boyfriend.

Type was holding the sheets in his fists, sweating as tears came down his cheeks.

I remembered that expression on my boyfriend’s face. I had seen it a lot back in the day when we were living together in the campus building.

“Help..m-me”

The desperation in Type’s voice made me snap out of my thoughts and move. He was having a nightmare again. I sat up and turned the bedroom light on. Carefully, I touched Type in order to try to wake him up.

“Ai’Type, what’s wrong? Wake up”

I was trying to be careful, as I didn’t want to make things worse for him. It broke my heart to see him like this. I wished I could make his fears go away. Type’s hand started moving trying to find something to hold on to.

“Type! Please baby wake up!”

“Tharn… please help me… Make him go away”

My eyes watered as I saw him struggling to wake up from the hell he was in. There wasn’t anything worst than watching someone you loved suffer so much and not be able to make it better.

 _Fuck it._

I couldn’t take it any longer. I took his wet body into my arms hoping my touch would snap him awake. Caressing his back, I talked softly in his ear.

“Shhhh, baby I’m here… Come on… wake up for me…” I kissed his temple as I talked, waiting for him to come back to me.

His desperate cries started to fade as Type began to wake up. He slowly pulled away from my embrace and looked down.

“Type?”

I gently removed the tears he had on his cheeks, trying to take away the memory of the nightmare.

Type looked lost and confused. He looked awake, but his eyes seemed to be watching something I couldn’t see. I continued to stroke his hair, trying to bring him back from where he was. Type looked up at me, and I saw fear in his eyes.

“I’m here, baby. You can talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“He’s out”

I looked at my lover confused. Who was out?

“He’s out and I feel like a child again” Type said in a low voice as he put his head in my chest.

I tensed when I realized who he was talking about.

That son of a bitch, the man that hurt Type.

“How do you know, Type?” I was trying to keep my voice calm, even tho I was burning with fury inside.

“I saw him” Type said in a whisper “He was repairing a roof in a coffee shop I went last week”

“Did he do something to you?” if he did I’m gonna kill him.

Type moved his head side to side. No.

“What do you need baby?” I asked him gently. I would give him anything he needed if he would just tell me.

Type’s body started to tremble. He was still holding everything inside. I wrapped him in my arms and kiss his cheeks, his temple, his hair, anywhere I could reach to.

“You can cry, you know that, right? It might make you feel better”

“Don’t be stupid, crying is a waste of time” his voice was shaking.

I just held him in silence, waiting for the breakdown I knew was coming. A few minuted later, I felt the first tears through my shirt. Suddenly, his arms went around my neck and he hid his face there while big heartbreaking sobs took him all over. It was frustrating that the only thing I could do was hold him tight and caress his head.

“I’m here Type. I’m not going anywhere. Just cry”

Hours passed, but it could’ve been minutes before Type finally stopped crying and pulled back from my embrace. I collected the remaining tears from his face with my thumb, as I looked at his eyes.

“I feel so stupid… so weak…” Type whispered.

“You’re neither of that” I said as I cupped his cheek with my hand “I actually think you’re the strongest person I know”

“I cried just because I had a nightmare. I told myself I wouldn’t make you worry but I did the opposite of that”

“Type, what’s the point of being in a relationship if we can’t share things like this with each other?” Type looked up at me “I don’t want only the good with you Type. That’s not the point. I want to share the bad too because that will make your burden a little less painful”

He looked at me as his eyes watered once again.

“I just like you ‘cause you’re good at sex” he said quietly.

“Jeez… thanks” I said with a little smile “Don’t let him take anymore from you Type. I’m happy with you, and I hope you’re happy with me. Don’t let him ruin that”

I leaned ahead and kissed his lips. They tasted salty because of his tears.

“I love you Type” I said to his mouth.

He just hugged me once again, tighter, like he never wanted to let me go.

We lay down again waiting for sleep to come. As I was falling into my dreamland I heard a quiet whisper.

“I love you too Tharn”

\-------------------------------------**----------------------------------

**POV Type**

“Type! Type! Type!” Techno came running to me almost out of breath.

It was something weird to see.

“What the hell is wrong with you Ai’No?”

Techno took a second to catch his breath.

“Tharn is with the headmaster. He punched a guy in the face”

“What?”

His boyfriend punched someone?

“Yes. People said he got into a coffee shop and suddenly punched the guy that was fixing the ceiling”

Type started to smile.

_That’s my man._


End file.
